One Unusual Aunt's Comfort (Vore)
by jumbochamploonrules
Summary: This is a two-shot request by 5UP3RN0V42015. It contains vore. Don't like, don't read. It's the end of the day of Danny's first day out of his home alone on his Pokemon journey and since he's a homebody, he starts to have nightmares in a hotel. His partner Salazzle needs to comfort him, but the means to do so are a bit unorthodox. M rated
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic is a request by 5UP3RN0V42015. It contains vore. If you don't like vore, don't read.  
Pokemon is owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo and is not my property.  
Let's start.  
**

* * *

It was a very beautiful summer night in Alola as a single trainer had arrived at a hotel with a nervous smile. It was his first day of his journey starting at 10 years old and he decided to stay at the hotel in Hau'oli City, which was only a few kilometers away from Iki Town, where he had come from. "Hello there, sir. Are you hoping for a room tonight?" the woman at the front desk asked.

"Yes, I-I am..." the young trainer smiled, his stuttering catching the woman's attention.

"First time staying somewhere on your journey?" she asked with concern.

"Y-Yeah... but it's not all bad. I've got my trusted partner on me that my parents g-gave me," the young trainer smiled.

"What's your name?" the woman asked nicely.

"D-Danny... nice to meet you," the young 10 year old smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Danny... okay, your room is 4B," the woman at the desk smiled, giving Danny the key and him being confused.

"Don't I have to pay anything?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Not a penny for anyone staying for one night a week," the woman smiled.

"O-Oh! T-Thank you, miss," Danny smiled at the woman.

"You're welcome," the woman cooed back as Danny then proceeded into his room and saw that it was quite quaint, but that it also smelled like fruits. Danny then placed his things down in the corner and locked his room door. He then laid down on the bed and pulled the covers over his body and started to go to sleep.

After awhile of sleeping, Danny started to stir in his sleep as he started to have a nightmare.

* * *

 _Danny was in a place that was very dark out and it looked to be Iki Town, but the buildings all looked much darker and more sinister than before. Then, out of nowhere, the buildings all came to life with giant teeth made of wood and their arms made of the furniture within them. They roared loudly and started to chase Danny out of the town, Danny endlessly running from the giant houses with fear in his eyes before he started to fall into the darkness, hearing tons of evil laughter in the process._

 _"No! I-I don't want to die! Please!" Danny exclaimed in the darkness and it ended up making him talk in his sleep._

* * *

Once Danny spoke in his sleep, a small shaking started to happen in his bag. After a few shakes, his Pokemon partner came out of her Pokeball, the Pokemon in question being a Salazzle. She had heard Danny's words and immediately thought he was under attack. But when she saw that he was simply having a nightmare, Salazzle looked very concerned for her new master and her previous owners' son.

"Poor thing," Salazzle said in her own language. But to a human's ears, all she did was speak her Pokemon name. Salazzle then took the young 10 year old and held him in her arms, trying to comfort him as he slept so he wouldn't have nightmares still. Danny squirmed in his sleep and he still looked to be having nightmares, Salazzle realizing that the nightmare must've been pretty bad.

"How am I going to comfort him?..." Salazzle asked herself in thought as she pondered for a bit while hugging Danny. It was then that she got an idea after some thought. "Okay, I'll need to use pheromones to keep him asleep," Salazzle sighed as she released some of her special pheromones into Danny's nostrils, making him even more sleepy, but the nightmares still there.

Salazzle then picked Danny up and held his head over hers. She sighed and opened her mouth wide, sticking Danny's head in her mouth slowly but surely, Danny squirming in his sleep at the wet feeling of Salazzle's tongue and saliva, but still remaining asleep. Salazzle then started to slowly gulp down Danny into her throat, it making a noticeable bulge in the form of Danny's face as the young trainer started to slowly go into Salazzle's esophagus.

Salazzle knew that Danny would be okay inside of her since Pokemon couldn't digest people. It was something that was proven when she ate Danny's mom in the past when she was a starting trainer and she even did it with Danny when he was an infant to get him to go to sleep easier. But Danny didn't remember that, so she knew she'd have to explain the situation to Danny after he woke up inside of her the next morning.

The reptilian Pokemon lapped her forked tongue over Danny's shoulders as she swallowed again, Danny's face going further down her throat and making her purr at the feeling. She hadn't eaten her masters for so long and she felt it odd that she was eating Danny to comfort him again after nearly 9 years. Salazzle tasted Danny's skin through the clothes and lavished it, forgetting just how sweet that he tasted.

Salazzle cooed gently as she gulped in again, going up to Danny's midsection as Danny's head finally emerged into the dark, damp area that was Salazzle's stomach. Danny started to move when he got inside of Salazzle's stomach, but it was just because of something happening in his nightmares once again.

* * *

 _The evil laughter had turned out to be a giant clown that was chasing after Danny with giant, razor sharp teeth and chasing him down a wide street in Hau'oli City. Danny ran with all of his might until he tripped on a speed bump in the street, causing him to watch in terror as the clown started to close in. But then, something happened._

 _The clown suddenly vanished and the scenery changed to that of a fluffy bed of bright red and his family there around him. "M-Mom?.. Dad?" Danny asked, hoping that it was all over with the nightmares._

 _His parents didn't answer, and instead hugged Danny gently as he then laid in the bed and saw that the sheets were extremely soft and that his parents suddenly had a plate full of pizza for him. "Mm..." Danny cooed both in his sleep and in reality._

* * *

After Salazzle heard Danny start to calm down inside of her, she started to swallow him down slowly and gently once again, her now only having his legs to go before he was fully inside of her. Salazzle loved tasting his legs the best as he always wore shorts, leaving his knees and lower legs to be tasted more than the other parts of his body. She savored their taste before finally making it to Danny's feet, her lapping her tongue around them a bit and hearing Danny giggle gently in his sleep at the feeling, moving slightly in Salazzle's stomach, which in turn made Salazzle feel better from the movements within her.

Salazzle then closed her mouth over Danny's feet and swallowed twice more, sending the feet the rest of the way down to join with Danny inside of her belly, Danny instinctively curling up in his sleep from the cramped space and cooing at the constant movement of the stomach walls. Salazzle smiled and rubbed her belly as it slowly distended with each small movement that Danny made within it before sighing to herself contentedly.

She felt Danny's squirming inside of her stomach and smiled as she then remembered something that had happened during Danny's first battle. He had accidentally called her his aunt and it made the seductive lizard think of what it would be like to be a blood relative to her master. She then started to produce small tears at the thought as she remembered that Danny's parents said she would be his godmother if anything were to happen to them. Salazzle then burped a small burp from Danny's movements inside of her and smiled with a blush on her face at the suddenness of the belch.

Afterwards, Salazzle noticed a mirror in the room and decided to look at herself in it with the lights turned on. She smiled as she looked at herself from a side view, her looking like Danny's mother did when Danny was still in her belly, only with a much bigger tummy than Danny's mom had. Salazzle then noticed that the dressers in the hotel had women's dresses in them. After mulling it over for a bit, Salazzle then decided to pick out a long red dress and a long skirt, her putting them on and then looking at her reflection once again.

The poisonous lizard admired how she looked in the mirror, mostly because she actually looked like a human woman minus her head and tail. Salazzle smiled to herself, turned off the lights, and climbed into the comfy bed Danny was sleeping on before. She slowly pulled the covers over her tummy filled with her new master and lulled herself off to sleep. She knew she'd have to do some serious explaining tomorrow morning when Danny woke up, but she didn't mind. Both of them understood sign language, so it wouldn't be hard to communicate her thoughts to Danny when he finally arose.

* * *

The next morning, Danny awoke to pure darkness, which immediately confused him. Not only that, but it was incredibly wet and sticky where he was at and he could hear some kind of cooing nearby as well as a thumping of some sort. "Where am I? It's kind of c-cramped in here," Danny asked aloud, making Salazzle realize that it was now time to cough Danny up, her getting off of the bed and entering the bathroom's shower, her coughing Danny up quickly and painlessly, which Danny was immediately flabbergasted when he saw that he had been somehow sleeping inside of Salazzle's stomach.

"Salazzle? What was I doing inside of your tummy?" Danny asked his partner, Salazzle starting to sign out her reasoning and Danny looking attentively as he deciphered it. "So... you heard and saw me having nightmares last night and you swallowed me so that I'd stop having nightmares? And you've done this before with my mom and with me when I was a baby?" Danny deciphered, Salazzle nodding her head with a small flick of her tongue.

Danny smiled and hugged Salazzle gently, which caught Salazzle off guard with the reaction. "Thanks Aunti-... er... Salazzle... I'm very grateful for that," Danny said, him catching himself before he could call Salazzle his aunt again, him getting an intense blush of embarrassment afterwards. Salazzle then signed some more to Danny and he smiled at it. "You've always thought of me as a nephew?" Danny asked with a smile, Salazzle smiling at that and nodding. "I love you too... Auntie Salazzle," Danny smiled as he heard Salazzle's stomach growling and he smiled as he got an idea.

"Would you like to eat me again? It's a little early in the morning and I could be in there until breakfast time," Danny smiled as he saw it was only 5 AM. Salazzle smiled and grabbed Danny by the shoulders gently and picked him up with a smile. "I trust you, Auntie Salazzle..." Danny smirked happily. Salazzle then proceeded to eat Danny's body, him going down much quicker than before because of him going feet first and him being coated in Salazzle's stomach acids and saliva already. Salazzle finished devouring Danny once again in as little as a minute, Danny smiling as he started to rub Salazzle's stomach from the inside out, giving Salazzle a feeling of bliss from the internal tummy rub. She could get used to this. She could get used to it a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter will contain unbirth between Salazzle and a now-18-year-old Danny.  
Again, if you are not a fan of unbirth or vore of any kind, don't bother.  
Let's continue.**

* * *

After 8 years of traveling together with Salazzle, Danny had grown into a fine young man alongside Salazzle and his now large roster of nearly 100 different Pokemon species. He had managed to defeat all of the Trials in Alola, growing stronger and stronger to the point where he managed to defeat the Elite Four and clinch the championship from the strong competitor in Lillie, who only had the title for a year before Danny beat her fairly in battle.

"I will admit, Danny, you sure are strong. And your bond with your Salazzle is indeed one of the best I've ever seen. But do you really consider her as your aunt?" Lillie asked Danny after he managed to beat her in battle.

"She's technically not, but I call her that because I trust her and I love her with all my heart. If it weren't for her, I would've never survived the first few years of my journey. It took me 8 years to get here and for 3 of them I was scared nonstop and kept having nightmares at night. Salazzle would help me by keeping me warm and safe with her... through... unconventional means," Danny said, not really wanting to mention that Salazzle ate him to keep him safe in her stomach.

"Do you mean vore? Because my Pokemon do that with me too when I have nightmares," Lillie smiled, Danny looking a bit shocked at that, especially since Lillie had Pokemon in the form of Alolan Ninetails, Gardevoir, Scolipede, Flygon, Ribombee, and even Lapras.

"Question... do all of your Pokemon vore you?" Danny asked.

"Well, not all of them. On nights that I don't have nightmares, Ribombee actually does the opposite and sleeps in my stomach. She's actually protected by her coat of dust covering her body so she can't digest inside of me. Given that she's so small, it makes my tummy flutter on some nights, especially when she decides to massage my stomach in my sleep," Lillie smiled as she got a bit turned on at the thought.

"But... I have one question... why do you have those things on your head? They look similar to Lapras's horns, but they're brown," Danny asked her, Lillie smirking and petting them with a smile.

"Well, Lapras and I went the extra mile. We did something called unbirth. Where I allowed her to place me in her vagina all night and I came out part Pokemon and just a few months younger. I'm actually able to spit ice out of my mouth now because of that," Lillie smiled as she demonstrated by blowing freezing cold air at Danny, which made him shiver at the touch of it.

"Wow... you weren't kidding... hmm..." Danny said as he finally had some downtime now that he was the champion. He didn't mind if someone took the title from him, it was still registered that he'd have championship status no matter where he went. Once Lillie was out of earshot, he started to talk to himself. "For now, I think I'm going to take a break in Malie City's hotel. And I think... yeah, I think I'm going to try that..." Danny thought out loud as he used his ride pager and a Charizard came flying down from the skies.

"Take me to Malie City, please?" Danny smiled as he mounted the giant fire-breathing lizard, both of them flying off the mountain and towards the city with the many classical houses. After a half hour of flight, they finally landed in the city, Danny petting Charizard and thanking him before he flew off. Danny then proceeded towards the hotel and smiled at the clerk.

"Hello there, mister. What can I do for you?" the woman at the desk asked.

"I'd like to have a private room, if that's possible," Danny said, the woman smiling at that.

"Ooh, are you expecting a sweetheart?" the lady asked.

"Well, no, I want to try something with one of my Pokemon, but I don't want others to see or hear," Danny whispered in her ear.

"Oh, I see. Vore or unbirth?" the woman asked Danny in his ear.

"The latter," Danny smiled.

"Okay, here is a key, and that will cost 2 thousand Poke for one night," the lady smiled.

"Here," Danny smiled, giving her 2 thousand Poke and 50 extra. "Just a little tip for keeping this secretive," Danny smiled.

"Thanks, sir! You just made my day," the lady smiled as Danny was handed the key and he saw it belonged to a room at the top floor, which only had four rooms, one on each side of the hotel in North, South, East, and West. And Danny's room was on the East, which he smiled at as it gave a good view of the ocean. And he could actually see the nearby region of Kanto, which was to the far east of Alola.

"That'll be my next stop for sure," Danny smiled to myself as I then went into my room and locked the door while putting up the sign that said 'Do Not Disturb'. "Auntie Salazzle? Can you come out please?" he asked as he held Salazzle's Pokeball in hand, Salazzle appearing out of the Pokeball and smiling at Danny. "Hi, Auntie," Danny smiled, Salazzle smiling and signing hello to him.

"I wanted to ask, Auntie... now that I'm 18, can we... take this to the next level?" Danny asked, Salazzle looking at Danny in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked in sign language.

"I mean... I would like it if you could become more than just my aunt... I want you to... unbirth me," Danny said, Salazzle gasping at that as she looked at Danny in surprise.

"Are you sure?... I've never done that before... I don't know if you'd be okay or not afterwards," Salazzle signed to Danny.

"I'm sure I'll be okay, Auntie... Lillie? Remember her? The champ? She got unbirthed by her Lapras and she was perfectly fine, just a few months younger," Danny said, Salazzle looking a bit surprised at that.

"Okay... you trust me to unbirth you, Danny, hon?" Salazzle signed.

"I trust you, Auntie... should I get undressed?" Danny asked.

"Yes, you should. You need to be completely naked if I remember correctly. Don't worry, I've seen it all before when you were a kid," Salazzle signed as she ran her tongue across Danny's face just to get one more taste before she unbirthed him. Because, when the deed was done, he would taste differently. She knew about other Pokemon that unbirthed other humans and the Pokemon in question told her they tasted different afterwards. Some tasted better, some lost some flavor, some got a different flavor altogether. She memorized Danny's taste as Danny began to undress, knowing she'd never taste Danny's body the same way again.

Danny then completely undressed and stood in front of his Auntie Salazzle, a blush on his face from the slight embarrassment. "No need to be bashful, hon," Salazzle spoke in her Pokemon tongue, Danny having an idea of what she said because she signed while doing so.

"I'm ready, Auntie..." Danny said, Salazzle then taking her fingers to her vagina and starting to touch herself, her pleasure starting to come out as well as some pheromones that went into Danny's nose. Danny was used to the pheromones, so they no longer had an effect on him. He needed to help her get all of him inside her after all, since Salazzle was much smaller in size than a Lapras and was just as big as him.

Danny then got on all fours and stuck his head inside of Salazzle's open vagina, Salazzle moaning in ecstasy at the feeling of Danny going inside of her womanhood. It felt like the most arousing thing she had ever experienced! Salazzle then started to try and pull Danny into her vagina, slowly but surely pulling Danny deeper into her body as she then had to have him help her get his arms and shoulders inside. Salazzle pulled and Danny pushed hard until Danny managed to get his broad shoulders into Salazzle's warm pussy, making her moan again as Danny then started to push with his legs to get even further in.

From Danny's perspective, everything was dark and he felt the place vibrating around him with insatiable tenacity, most likely because it was sexually arousing to Salazzle. "She's really enjoying it," Danny thought to himself as Salazzle continued to pull him deeper along with Danny continuing to push further inside. Eventually, Salazzle managed to suck in all of his arms and torso and only his legs remained, Salazzle's belly starting to get rotund from Danny getting pushed into her womb. Salazzle trilled in erotic pleasure as he felt Danny's manhood enter her as well, it being flaccid, but her not caring. Better it be flaccid than erect, since it'd just make things a whole lot harder. After pulling more and feeling immense pleasure from the experience, Salazzle managed to get Danny completely inside of her body, closing up her vagina the moment Danny's feet joined the rest of his body inside of her.

Salazzle felt ready to burst from the sexual experience, but mostly because of Danny being inside of her and making her literally pregnant.

"Hah... it's quite warm in here, Auntie Salazzle... it's also much tighter than the stomach... I can still get air though, so it's okay," Danny smiled from inside of Salazzle's womb, her cooing at the feeling of him squirming in there more than when he was in her belly. Salazzle then sighed contentedly and fell asleep from exhaustion.

The next morning, Salazzle woke up with a purr, her stretching a bit before trying to let Danny out of her stomach, only to then remember that she had unbirthed Danny instead. Duh! Salazzle immediately got ready and started to push down with her womb, her feeling even more pleasure from the experience than she ever thought she could have as she saw Danny's sleeping body emerge from her womb with a ton of woman juices along with him. And Salazzle, upon seeing him, was shocked. Danny looked to be at least 13 years old now! He'd regressed so much in so little time! Salazzle also noted that Danny now had stripes on his body similar to hers and that he also had a forked tongue in his mouth. Salazzle immediately tried to rouse Danny from his slumber by licking his body, Salazzle surprised that Danny actually tasted much better, minus the bitterness of her cum. He now tasted like her favorite Pokepuffs in the whole entire world! He tasted that sweet!

"Mm... Auntie?..." Danny asked as he got up, seeing that, for some reason, he was a bit shorter than Salazzle now. He then went over to the mirror and gasped at his appearance. "Oh my gosh... I'm 13 again? I guess I spent time inside you for a bit too long... that or it's different for each Pokemon in terms of regression," Danny gawked at his appearance, smiling at the stripes and at his tongue now being forked like Salazzle's.

"Are you unharmed, Danny?" Salazzle asked with her own Pokemon language, Danny gasping when he heard her voice for the first time.

"I... I just understood you! I really did become part Salazzle!" Danny gaped at his Auntie.

"You can understand me?... Oh, Danny!" Salazzle smiled as she ran to him and hugged him tightly, Danny smiling as he hugged Salazzle back, only then being distracted by Salazzle's grumbling tummy. "Oops... sorry... do you mind if I could have you in my belly again?" Salazzle smiled.

"I don't mind, Auntie. Go ahead and do it," Danny smiled, Salazzle then gorging herself on Danny's body, not even trying to take her time as she didn't really want to taste the bitterness of the cum conflicting the flavors of Danny's better-tasting body. She completely engulfed Danny down her throat in under thirty seconds, Danny kind of understanding why due to the sticky substance that covered his body. "Maybe I'll taste better to you when I don't have your cum on me, Auntie," Danny smiled as he started to give Salazzle an internal tummy rub. Salazzle cooed and laid down on the bed, her taking a rest and enjoying Danny's squirming once more.


End file.
